OS : Partenaire…
by allylicity
Summary: Imagination de la Fin de la saison 5, Felicity s'est fait enlevée par Adrian Chase. (Olicity)


**OS : Partenaire… (Arrow Fanfic)**

 **Fin saison 5, Felicity s'est fait enlever par Adrian Chase.**

 **Chers lecteurs, décidément, je ne peux me résoudre à écrire. Cet OS est pour vous. Merci pour vos nombreux messages d'encouragements suite à ma Fanfic le renouveau.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Felicity ouvrait les yeux malgré la douleur. Elle ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à Adrian.

Une caméra était disposée en face, dans cette pièce sans fenêtre, surement pour faire peur à l'équipe, mais la jeune femme ne tombait pas dans ce jeu.

 _« Ils vont venir vous chercher Adrian…_

 _\- Oh mais j'espère bien. Après de savoir si vous serez toujours vivante…_

 _\- Oh s'il vous plait, nous savons bien vous et moi que vous attendez qu'Oliver soit dans la pièce pour me tuer, vous en rêver,_ s'exclama la jeune femme qui se reçut un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Adrian ramassa l'arc à ses pieds et le tendit à Evelyn :

 _\- Il est temps que tu t'entraines Evelyn._

Evelyn lui sourit et regarda Felicity d'un air ravi.

 _\- Avec plaisir !_

Lorsque Felicity reçut la première flèche dans l'épaule gauche, il essaya de retenir ses cris de douleur. C'était très dur mais l'informaticienne pensait à Oliver et à tout ce qu'il avait subi… Elle s'en remettrait.

Le jeu dura au moins vingt minutes et la belle blonde finit avec trois flèches dans le corps, assez bien placés pour ne créer que de la douleur…en tout cas pour l'instant.

Adrian ordonna à Evelyn d'arrêter avant de dire à Felicity :

 _\- Ça ne vous rappelle pas un exploit d'Oliver ?_

L'informaticienne mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

 _\- Le conte._

 _\- Effectivement ma chère Felicity. Le conte, qu'Oliver a tué semblerait il pour vous. Mais la vérité c'est qu'Oliver aime tué, et ça ne s'arrêtera jamais._

Felicity répliqua en souriant :

 _\- Vous vous trompez. Durant ces dernières années, j'ai appris à connaitre Oliver. Pas seulement le playboy ou Green Arrow. Je connais Oliver dans son entier…_

 _\- Ah bon ? pourtant, je ne crois pas qu'il vous ait tout raconté sur ses voyages après l'île…_

 _\- Et je m'en moque car il fera un jour s'il le souhaite,_ répliqua de manière déterminée Felicity. _Vous avez voulu le convaincre qu'il est un meurtrier de sang-froid. Alors je vais vous dire quelque chose : Oliver a plusieurs côtés qui ont toujours évolué et qui évoluerons toujours. Un côté sombre avec cette partie meurtrière et un côté lumineux, plein d'espoir, qu'il a réussi à ravoir malgré tout ce qu'il a traversé_ _et tout ce qu'il a pu commettre d'abominable. Et ces deux côtés seront toujours en équilibre, et vous savez pourquoi Adrian ?! Parce qu'il est entouré de personnes de confiance et qui l'aime._

Adrian se mit à rire et vint enfoncer un peu plus une des flèches dans le corps de l'It Girl.

 _\- Il a tué votre petit ami Billy !_

 _\- C'est vous le responsable, pas Oliver !_ cracha la jeune femme, les yeux remplis de haine.

 _\- Il vous a menti pour son fils ! C'est pour ça que tout s'est arrêter entre vous._

 _\- Ça n'aurais jamais dû s'arrêter et je le regrette !_ hurla Felicity qui ouvrit de grands yeux de surprises face à un Adrian très souriant.

 _\- Ah, vous me dites une vérité que vous vous cachiez à vous-même, je dois dire que vous me fascinez._

 _\- Moi je le savais,_ renchérit Evelyn avec un sourire méprisant avant de se faire interrompre par Adrian.

 _\- Va dehors et préviens-moi dès qu'il y a du mouvement, je vais rester avec notre invitée._

Felicity avait la vue qui se troublait de temps en temps et la douleur était insupportable, mais elle continuait de résister en essayant de gagner un peu de temps.

 _\- J'ai une question pour vous Adrian._

 _\- Je vous en prie._

 _\- Qu'allez-vous faire quand tout sera terminé ?_

 _\- Mais ça ne sera jamais fini Felicity…_

 _\- Ça le sera, croyez-moi car j'ai foi en Oliver et l'équipe…_

 _\- La même équipe qui vous laisse bosser avec un groupe d'hackeur dangereux ?!_

Felicity garda le silence. Adrian poursuivit :

 _\- L'équipe dont le leadeur est plus obnubilé par sa conquête de journaliste que par sa partenaire ? L'équipe dont la moitié que vous ne connaissez qu'à peine et qui vous prennes pour une petite blonde pleurnicharde incapable de se défendre elle-même ?!_

 _\- J'ai confiance en eux, je me dois de le faire comme ils savent que je serais toujours là pour eux…_

 _\- Avec quoi ? une tablette ridicule ?!_

La jeune femme rigola ce qui lui valut en coup dans l'estomac.

 _\- Je vous signale que c'est grâce à une ridicule tablette que je vous ai balancé aux flics. Vous êtes recherché dans le monde entier et vous le serez encore, même après…_

Felicity s'arrêta et Adrian comprit :

 _\- Après votre mort ?_

 _\- Malheureusement oui,_ commença à se dire la jeune femme. _Mais vous savez quoi ? Je suis ravie de ce que j'ai fait pendant toutes ces années. Je me tiendrais toujours debout pour Oliver, John, Théa, l'équipe et ma famille, autant que je le peux._

Adrian se tourna vers ses instruments de tortures et brandissait une arme face à Felicity. Il tira dans la jambe de celle-ci, et apparemment avait touché une artère car la jeune femme maintenue contre le mur, saignait abondamment.

 _\- Et ben nous allons voir combien de temps vous allez tenir, je vous préviens, ça risque de durer un moment à moins que vous abandonniez…_

 _\- Ja…mais_ , dit la jeune femme haletante.

 _\- Vous allez m'imploré de finir le travail ! »_

Il se passa beaucoup de temps, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à s'en rendre compte. Elle espérait tellement que l'équipe allait venir la secourir. Mais le temps filait et l'informaticienne se sentait comme engourdie.

Elle voulait tellement fermer les yeux mais elle commença à avoir des flash-back qui lui revenaient. Sa rencontre avec Oliver, avec John. Quand elle a su pur Arrow, quand elle et Oliver ont parcouru le monde en amoureux…

 _Ça ne doit pas se terminer…_ pensa-t-elle.

Puis Adrian se fit plaquer contre un mur par une détonation. Ils étaient là, se dit la jeune femme. Ils l'ont fait.

 _« Felicity, reste avec nous, ok ?! C'est Curtis, on va te sortir de là_ , dit-il avant de se faire éjecter de la pièce par Evelyn qui était venue en renfort à Chase.

La belle blonde soupira de contentement, mais au lieu de ça, du sang s'échapper de sa bouche. _Mon dieu, il est trop tard !_ pensa-t-elle pendant que sa respiration devenait difficile.

Puis des bras l'arrachèrent à ce mur tandis qu'elle était posée contre quelqu'un qui la tenait fermement et l'emmenait dehors.

 _\- Ne me quittes pas Felicity !_

 _Oliver…_ Felicity voulait parler, mais elle ne pouvait plus. Oliver continuait de la maintenir contre lui tout en pleurant :

 _\- Les secours vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre, tiens bon s'il te plait. J'ai tout en tendu, tout ce que tu as dit avant que l'on arrive. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je veux que l'on se remette ensemble, je t'aime Felicity ! ça a toujours été toi. Ne me laisses pas ! »_

Les mots d'Oliver se noyèrent dans les ténèbres qui engloutirent la belle blonde.

* * *

(Cinq jours plus tard)

Finalement, Adrian avait été fait prisonnier et Felicity avait été sauvé à temps, malgré un arrêt cardiaque. Les médecins lui avaient annoncés hier soir qu'elle était désormais tirée d'affaire.

Et depuis, l'équipe et ses proches n'arrêtaient pas de se relayer. Curtis et elle parlaient dispositif électronique quand Oliver arriva, fraichement douché, un sourire au lèvres et :

 _« Un Big Belly Burger ! Tu es mon héros ! Et tu as enfin prit une douche Dieu merci !_

 _\- A vos ordres Miss Smoak !_

 _\- C'est trop d'honneur Mr Queen,_ dit-elle en souriant, sourire que lui rendit Oliver.

 _\- Mr Queen était mon père, appelez-moi Oliver._

Felicity et Oliver n'avaient d'yeux l'un que pour l'autre, tellement que Curtis se sentit obligé de partir. Oliver s'asseyait sur le lit de la jeune femme et lui prit la main, l'air nerveux.

 _\- Il faut que nous parlions Felicity._

 _\- Oh, je sens que ça ne va pas…_ commença-t-elle avant de recevoir un long baiser de l'archer.

Pendant ces quelques secondes, plus rien ne semblait exister, puis Oliver arrêta le baiser et caressa la joue de la jeune femme qui lui rétorqua en rougissant :

 _\- Ok, en fait j'ai eu une hallucination ! ils donnent des trucs forts à l'hosto quand même…3…2…1._

 _\- Ce n'était pas une hallucination Felicity et je pensais ce que je t'ai dit quand tu étais dans mes bras. Si tu le veux, j'aimerais que l'on se remette ensemble. Je t'aime._

Felicity ouvrit de grands yeux et mit un moment avant de répondre à un Oliver confus mais qui poursuivit :

 _\- Tu as été la seule à me connaitre entièrement et tu serais la seule à jamais. Je suis tellement fière de la femme que tu es._

 _\- Oliver, je…_

 _\- Ne te sous estimes pas s'il te plait Felicity,_ répondit Oliver avec un sourire. _Tu es le pilier de ma vie et celle de l'équipe. Je ne peux rêver meilleure partenaire que toi, et je n'en veux pas d'autre dans ma vie privée. Laisse-moi être là pour toi._

Felicity sourit et embrassa à son tour l'archer.

 _\- Ça marche, partenaire ! »_

Les amoureux entamèrent de nouveaux une relation fondée sur une confiance sans égale et du bonheur à l'état pur sous le regard de l'équipe et de leurs proches. Encore un an et ce 'partenariat' se transformerait en lien de mariage fort et indivisible.


End file.
